I Won't Leave You Lonely
by PurpleSailorSaturn7
Summary: PG-13 because of some scenes. This is one of those what happens when Harry defeats Voldemort and after fics. It's told by a odd character, but really good so far.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Ah well, I own what I own, and do not own what I don't own.  
  
A/N: Yes, if Skuld seems firmiliar, it's because I used her in another story of mine. But don't worry if you didn't read that. You don't have to. This story explains itself. Okay, I know, crappy title. But you can't judge a fic by it's title. The song in this fic (at the rare moments I use it) is "I Won't Leave You Lonely" by Shania Twain. Please R/R!!! Oh, I'm very good at writing heart wrenching stories, and this will be kind of sad. Oh, and for my friends, I always have a person in mind when I write one of my stories, and this one's all mine.  
  
I Won't Leave You Lonely  
By: PurpleSailorSaturn7  
Prolouge  
  
"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Skuld called, unaware of the fire and destruction around her.  
"Go.. Skuld.." Harry croaked, the blood from the cut trickling down his face.  
"Harry, I'm not leaving." Skuld said, sounding braver than she felt.  
"Skuld..."  
"Shh. It'll be okay." She glanced around, the sound of the people's screams throbbing in her head. A death eater ran past her, and she ducked down. Not like they'd notice an eleven-year-old kid, but it was better safe than sorry.  
"WE WILL AVENGE OUR MASTER!!!" One death eater screamed, killing a woman nearby. Skuld felt as if she'd be sick.  
"Skuld..." Harry tried again. She glanced down into the green eyes of one of her best friend's faces. He had been extremely nice to her in his third year, when she had first become a gryffindor. The rest of the gryffindor third years (except Ron and Hermione) had thought it weird they were taking classes with a six-year-old genius. Now, five years later, their bond had been deepened. Skuld hated to think of what was going to happen to him.  
"Yes, Harry?" She asked softly, tears falling down her face.  
"Skuld, promise me..." He said as he struggled for breath.  
"Anything."   
"Don't leave me.... I don't want to be lonely..."  
"I won't leave you lonely." Skuld promised.  
  
A/N: That's just the prolouge, and trust me, it explains itself as it goes. 


	2. The Wedding

I own my characters. I don't own the song "Whatever You Do! Don't!" by Shania Twain. (Yes, today I am obsessed... I just recently found her cd again after I had lost it.)  
  
A/N: Please R/R! The first chapter may take a little while to start getting good, but hang in there! Chapter 2 will defenatly be better. Thanks to my aunt and uncle Jason and Jennifer, because without them, I wouldn't have made this chapter as good as it is. Oh, and I caught their bouquet!  
  
I Won't Leave You Lonely  
By: PurpleSailorSaturn7  
  
Chapter 1: The Wedding  
  
"Skuld, It's time to go!" Her mother's voice sounded from somewhere downstairs.   
"I'm coming." She replied quietly. As she advanced down the stairs, she ran into her father.  
"You look beautiful," Her father, Sirius Black, announced. She smiled slightly.   
"Thanks." She murmered, continuing down the stairs. Her mother was in the kitchen, waiting for her.  
"Are you ready?" She asked, looking at her daughter. She frowned. "Is something wrong, Skuld?"  
"No." Skuld replied. 'Just that today happens to be my 15th birthday, and the anniversery of Harry's death.' she almost said, but stopped herself in time.   
"We'll see you in a few hours." Her mother smiled. Skuld apperated just outside of the church where, in a few hours, one of her other close friends would be married. Ron Weasley.  
She pushed through the doors and went into the room where Hitomi was standing, admiring her dress in the mirror.   
"Hello, Skuld." She said pleasently, not at all her normal, stuttering self.  
"Hello, Hitomi." Skuld replied, flopping in one of the chairs. The hairdresser began to curl her hair in an amused sort of way; for once her hair wasn't messy at all. But then, that was due to 14 straight hours of Skuld brushing it, stopping only for food breaks. (A/N: Skuld's most famous for 3 things: her smart-alec attitude, her genius ways, and her messy black hair.)  
"Chelsea, could you help me with this?" Hitomi handed her veil to her twin sister and bridesmaid, who applied it gracefully.  
"Sorry I'm late!" Ginny Weasley exclaimed as she rushed through the door.  
"It's okay." Hitomi replied. "What do you think?"  
"You look so pretty!" Ginny replied.  
"Wonderful. Great. I need a vodka.." Chelsea muttered, making Skuld laugh.  
"I'll always remember my wedding day; my sister declared she needed a vodka." Hitomi teased. "Why don't you marry the vodka, too?"  
"Already married. One husband's enough." Chelsea replied, stalking out of the room and returning with a glass of wine.  
Skuld couldn't help but remember Chelsea's wedding. If she hadn't been related to Chelsea, she would never have come within a five mile radius of Draco and Chelsea Malfoy's wedding.  
"How much longer?" Hitomi nervously asked an hour later.  
"An hour and a half." Ginny replied automatically.  
"Where's the flower girl?" Chelsea asked, looking around lazily.  
"She'll be here in a few minutes. It won't take long to get her ready." Hitomi replied, adjusting her veil.  
"Why isn't Aki going to be here?" Skuld asked. Aki was a few years older than Skuld, and an absoulutly halarious person to have around.  
"Hmm? Oh, she's out of town." Hitomi answered, beginning to pace the floor. "Are you sure this clock isn't slow?"  
"Actually, it's fast." Ginny responded, glancing at her watch. Hitomi groaned.  
"You're done, dear." The hairdresser murmered, and Skuld went to look in the mirror.  
"I barely recognize you!" Ginny announced to Skuld.   
"It's not every day I'm a Maid of Honor, now is it?" Skuld replied.  
"I suppose not."  
"Where is Hermione?" Hitomi wondered. She began to pace restlessly again.  
"She has fifteen minutes until she has to be here. Her daughter, however, needs to get here soon..." Ginny started.  
The door opened, and Hermione rushed in, her daughter, Iris, trying her best to keep up.  
"I'm glad I'm not the only one who was late." Ginny muttered.   
"Sorry," Hermione apologized. "Traffic's bad."  
"You came by car?" Chelsea asked in an amused tone.  
"Yes. I didn't think it would take that long!"   
An hour and ten minutes later, Hitomi had gone back to her stuttering self.   
"Calm down!" Chelsea hissed, and Hitomi nodded.   
"I'm just nervous." she replied uneasily. She followed Chelsea and Hermione down the hall, just outside the main room. "I can't do this." She announced. "I'm too nervous."  
"You'll be fine." Ginny said soothingly.  
"Think of it this way," Skuld said. "At least you don't have hair long enough to trip on, like my mum did at her wedding."  
"No, but my dress is long enough." Hitomi replied, her teeth chattering.  
"Are you cold?" Hermione asked.  
"No." Hitomi replied. "Guys, I can't do this." She announced for the second time.  
"Yes, you can." Hermione replied. The wedding overseeer signaled for Iris to go. The little child looked at her mother with huge blue eyes. Hermione smiled, and motioned for her daughter to go. The child walked forward reluctantly, scattering a few flower petals accidently as she went.  
"Just stay calm." Chelsea told her sister. Hitomi looked into her sister's eyes. "What if.."  
"Don't start the 'what if's', you'll start freaking out." Hermione adivised. "I did too, and our wedding was stalled for 2 hours while I was outside, trying to pull myself together."  
"Just one?" Hitomi pleaded.  
"One." Hermione replied.  
"What if he doesn't like it?"  
"He's my brother. You've known him forever. He'll think the same as we do." Ginny reassured her.   
"I hope you're right." Hitomi muttered, wrapping her arms around herself, teeth chattering.  
"Bridesmaid one." The overseeer announced, and Chelsea stepped forward. "Bridesmaid two." She called when Chelsea had gone. Hermione held onto Hitomi's hand until Ginny had gone and it was her turn.  
"Good luck." she said, and started down the aisle.  
"Maid of Honor." Skuld stepped up and looked down the aisle. Everyone was looking in her direction, and Skuld made herself move down the row gracefully. Her parents smiled at her, and she smiled back self-consciously. She looked upon the alter, where Ron was playing with a cufflink nervously, and the rest of the guys looked like statues. Finally it was Hitomi's turn.  
Skuld gazed down the row, waiting for the bride. She stayed like that for at least ten minutes, until the preacher signaled the overseeer, who shrugged and mouthed she had no idea where the bride had gone. By now, the guests were murmering softly, and the preacher was about to announce the wedding had stalled when the pianoist started playing "Here Comes the Bride" for a second time. Hitomi stood at the end of the aisle, looking red-faced and winded.   
Skuld could hear Chelsea laughing softly behind her when Hitomi reached the end of the aisle. Then all went silent, and all you could hear were Mrs. Weasley's loud sobs. Skuld felt a bit sad; her grandparents (Hitomi's parents) hadn't shown up. Not only did they live far away, but they had disowned Hitomi when she was very young. But Hitomi didn't let that bother her.  
Ron took Hitomi's hands as the preacher started his long speel.  
"Where were you?" Skuld heard him whisper.  
"I forgot the boquet." Hitomi replied, and Skuld noticed she was trembling.  
Ron smiled and murmered something else to her. She seemed to stop shaking, and began to look around.  
"I've never been to a wedding before," Hitomi admitted. "I was sick with the flu during Chelsea's."  
"Do you, Ronald Weasley, take Hitomi to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher asked.  
"I do." He replied, not taking his eyes off Hitomi, who was still looking around in awe.  
"And do you, Hitomi Serene, take Ronald to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"Man, it sure is big in here... Oh, were you talking to me?" Hitomi asked, blushing. The guests started laughing.  
"Do you take Ronald to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do." Hitomi replied, still crimson.  
"Does anyone forbid this wedding? Speak now or forever hold your peace."  
The room was silent as Hitomi looked around nervously, as though she expected her father to burst in at any moment.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ron lifted Hitomi's veil and kissed her sweetly. The gathering had began to clap wildly.  
"I give you Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley." The crowd continued to clap, and slowly they began to exit.   
"Flowers, mommy, flowers!" Iris declared, pulling lightly on Hermione's dress.  
"Honey, she doesn't throw the boquet until after we eat." Hermione replied, exiting. The crowd filed out after them, congradulating the newly-weds on their way. Skuld's parents had stopped to talk to Hitomi and Ron, and Skuld went up to them. Sirius hugged her.   
"Now I don't have an excuse to talk to myself." Hitomi said quietly to Ron.   
"Would you want to?" He teased.  
"Not really, but it's a habit." When the last of the guests had filed down the stairs, Hitomi said, "Time to cut the cake. Thank God, I was starving."  
"You're always hungry." Ron joked. Hitomi pretended to be offended.  
"I wouldn't be talking." She laughed.  
"Perfect couple in more ways than one." Ron replied.  
"Cake! Cake!" Iris called out tugging at Hitomi's dress.  
"You want cake, Iris?" Hitomi asked, smiling.  
"Cake!" The child replied.  
"We'll go get you some cake." Hitomi kneeled down and picked up the two-year-old. When she got downstairs, she put the child down, and went with Ron to cut the cake.  
"Before we cut this wonderful looking cake, we have an announcement." Ron said, drawing everyone's attention. "First, we would like to thank a best friend of ours who is no longer with us, but without him, we wouldn't be here. Harry Potter." The crowd was silent. Skuld closed her eyes and hugged her father tightly. She had been there that horrible night. Everyone raised their glasses in a toast to Harry. "I would also like to say happy birthday to another close friend of ours, our maid of honor, Skuld." Everyone clapped and chorused happy birthdays to Skuld. She smiled. "And one last thing," Ron said, handing the cake knife to Hitomi. "Let's eat." Everyone cheered as Hitomi cut the first two peices of cake. She took a forkfull of cake and fed it to Ron, before getting a mischeivious look on her face. She took her cake and smashed it in Ron's face. He laughed and shoved his in her face. Soon everyone was laughing as the two attempted to get it all off.  
After the cake, they all returned upstairs for the throwing of the bouquet. Hitomi turned around and closed her eyes, then threw it into the air. She turned around and laughed; Iris had been hit in the head with it and was staring at it as though it was a foreign object.  
After a few photos, the couple was ready to leave for their honeymoon.  
"I didn't get to talk to you earlier, Hitomi," Mrs. Weasley said as she stopped them in the hallway. "But welcome to the family."  
Hitomi smiled happily, sending Mrs. Weasley into sobs of happiness again. "Thank you very much."  
"You're welcome... Anytime, dear..." Mrs. Weasley sobbed.  
On the way outside, Skuld found enough time to ask Hitomi where they were going for their honeymoon.  
"France." Hitomi replied. Iris ran up and hugged her.  
"No leave!" The child sobbed, clutching Hitomi desperatly.  
"I'll be back, sweetie." Hitomi consoled.  
"I'm sorry, she just escaped me." Hermione panted when she caught up.  
"It's okay. She's really no trouble." Hitomi replied. "After all, it's extra practice for when I have children of my own." She blushed, and Ron returned to her.  
"Ready?" He asked. She nodded. They waved, amidst bubbles and bird seed, and left.  
  
A/N: The next chapter won't be as long... what can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic... 


End file.
